


Warm Milk and Chocolate

by knockmeout



Series: Of Chocolate and Strawberry Ice Cream [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-17 10:09:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16093487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knockmeout/pseuds/knockmeout
Summary: Everyone seemed to think that Jihoon was an alpha. With his intimidating persona and forever resting bitch face, one could easily assumed that the tiny scary looking guy was definitely an alpha.





	1. Chapter 1

Everyone seemed to think that Jihoon was an alpha. With his intimidating persona and forever resting bitch face, one could easily assumed that the tiny scary looking guy was definitely an alpha. Not to mention, he never seemed to be overwhelmed or affected by the present of other alphas (or anyone, really) in the vicinity. Jihoon seems to be perfectly content ruling over his pack with his tiny little fingers, and in return his pack seems to be just fine following his orders.

Jihoon can’t really blame anyone for mistaking him as an alpha. He, himself, also wonders if he is not what his second gender dictates. When other omegas his age have already passed three to five heats, Jihoon only had his first heat last year when the moon rose behind the dark summer clouds and he was finally stepping out of his personal studio after three days locking himself up to compose a song for his composing class.

The heat caught him by surprise, he had stopped dead on his track when his temperature rose rapidly. His skin tingled with electricity, his feet trembled under him, and his breaths came in huffs as he controlled himself. Combine it with exhaustion, Jihoon’s body couldn’t take the burden and he soon blanked out in front of his studio causing his mother hen (read: Jeonghan) went into a frenzy and instantly panicking his alpha, Seungcheol, who didn’t even think twice before picking Jihoon up to bring him to the closest hospital.

Being so close with an alpha should heighten Jihoon’s need to relieve his heat, but on the contrary, Jihoon clawed on Seungcheol’s back, trying to escape the elder’s strong arms. His mind was hazy and all he thought about was how to get out of Seungcheol’s grip and returned to his studio. To his comforting lair that somehow smelled like a hint of warm milk and chocolate. Jihoon struggled, eyes unfocused, body heated up, and skin flinched at every single touch.

He didn’t remember how he had gotten home, but it wasn’t even a day and Jihoon felt all better. There was still a tingling sensation under his skin, but other than that, what people have described as heat didn’t exactly felt like heat to Jihoon. His mind was clear and he could calmly think even in a presence of an alpha.

“It’s weird,” Jeonghan had frowned when they ate breakfast the next day with Seungcheol also watching him curiously, “My first heat lasted for three days, and I couldn’t even breath normally when I smelled another alpha so close to me,”

“He doesn’t even smell like he is in heat,” Seungcheol had said, sniffing the air. Jihoon just shrugged his shoulders. He was even glad that it’d mean the heat wouldn’t disrupt his daily life.

But, that was the first and the last heat Jihoon ever experienced. A year quickly passed. When other omegas would have at least one more heat before the year changed, Jihoon had none until on another summer day, a whiff of warm milk and chocolate hit his nose when one loud minivan passed the busy sidewalk.

Jihoon staggered in his steps, hands clutching his stomach. The heat quickly spread around his body, centering tightly on the lower pit of his stomach. Jihoon whimpered as his knees shook under him, his hands made a blind grab at his panicking friends.

“Hyung?! Oh shit, what happened?” Mingyu looked around to find Wonwoo and Seungkwan’s equally panicked gaze.

“Nngh, Wonwoo-ya,” Jihoon sobbed reaching for the dark haired omega, his skin was burning hot, his hole clenching and unclenching at nothing. He could feel the wetness on his groin and his cock slowly hardened.

“Wait! Wait! No way! Are you in heat?” Wonwoo asked, his panic increased as he grabbed Jihoon’s flailing arms. Mingyu and Seungkwan widened their eyes.

“Wait! What?! What do you mean in heat?” Seungkwan propped Jihoon’s other side when Wonwoo signaled him to hold the elder. “Jihoon-hyung is an omega?”

Mingyu sniffed around him, “But, I can’t smell anything,”

“Get the car, Mingyu!” Wonwoo yelled at the alpha, his eyes worriedly watching the younger omega gasping for air. Mingyu yelped, immediately scrambling to get his car key.

“Is it okay if I drive, hyung? Wouldn’t it be difficult for Jihoon-hyung?” Mingyu asked when they were finally seated in the car. Jihoon squeezed between Wonwoo and Seungkwan.

“He doesn’t even notice you,” Wonwoo said, struggling to hold Jihoon still. Jihoon was clawing his way back to the street. His eyes unfocused and his breaths heavy. “Drive, Mingyu! Seungkwan, call Jeonghan-hyung,” Wonwoo instructed them.

The drive to Jihoon’s apartment was short but the struggle to get Jihoon into his apartment was real. The omega kept trying to wrench his arms off Wonwoo and Seungkwan’s hold. His eyes looking around him frantically, his nose held high as he tried to catch the scent of warm milk and chocolate that he smelled on the road.

Mingyu threw Jihoon on his shoulder when finally the omega managed to escape from Wonwoo’s grasp. The omega on his shoulder trashed and kicked, but the alpha was stronger. It took all of Mingyu’s power to hold Jihoon up. He was panting by the time they arrived at Jihoon’s floor, Wonwoo and Seungkwan following behind him.

“What the hell, hyung?! Can’t you stay still?!” Mingyu yelled in his alpha’s voice as Jihoon’s left knee knocked the air out of his stomach, almost dropping the trashing body. But instead of listening to the alpha like what most omega in heat do, Jihoon growled, landing another knee on Mingyu’s stomach and pulling his hair.

“Hyung! Ouch! I’m sorry!” Mingyu cried, grimacing as his hair was pulled strongly and his stomach throbbed when the hard knee connected to the taut stomach. He still managed to keep Jihoon on his shoulder, thankfully.

Seungkwan on his side winced, hands frantically unlocking the door of Jihoon’s apartment, “How can he be an omega? He doesn’t even listen to Mingyu-hyung’s order! Or anyone!”

“Isn’t that why you were surprised that he’s an omega in the first place?” Wonwoo grinned fondly as he pried Jihoon’s fingers off his alpha’s hairs.

“Why he suddenly goes into heat, though?” Mingyu dropped Jihoon unceremoniously to his bed once they got into his room. The omega growled at him again for treating him so rudely.

“Beats me,” Wonwoo said.

***

“This is weird,” Jeonghan said, when he arrived at Jihoon’s apartment and examined him.

“You said that on my first heat, hyung,” Jihoon said. His mind finally regained its focus. His temperature dropped drastically after Wonwoo forced him into the shower.

He now could see his friends watching him curiously. He also apologized to Mingyu for kicking and pulling his hairs. The younger alpha just waved his hand in dismissal.

“How can you be an omega? I always thought you were an alpha,” Seungkwan asked incredulously. “You’re so tyrannical,”

“Shut up, Kwan! I’ll kick your ass if you keep complaining,”

“See?” Seungkwan whined to the older men, who only laughed at his pitiful face.

“You’re still not affected by Cheol or Mingyu, then?” Jeonghan asked as he consulted his phone.

“He kicked and pulled Mingyu’s hair, so I guess that still counts as aren’t affected?” Wonwoo answered for Jihoon.

Jeonghan screwed his eyebrows, his mind fleeted back to Jihoon’s first heat. “Well, yeah, not affected sexually. On his first heat, he kept flinching when Cheol touched him. And he basically abused Mingyu when he manhandled him,”

“Even though he always abuses me even when he’s not in heat too, sure, I guess.” Mingyu said, earning himself a kick on the shin by the small omega.

“The symptoms are obviously heat, but you didn’t smell like an omega in heat nor acted like it. It passed so quickly too,” Jeonghan frowned as he eyed Jihoon, “I’m curious, though, what triggered your heat,” Jeonghan said as he focused on his phone, scrolling as he read through some journals, lost in some literatures that might give him a clue about Jihoon’s condition.

Jihoon shrugged his shoulders. He could hardly remember how he got back home, less to remember what triggered his heat. Jeonghan showed some texts to Wonwoo, and the younger omega responded to Jeonghan’s opinion briefly, before Jeonghan fell back to reading the rest of the journals.

“Okay, let’s leave Jihoon to rest,” Seungcheol rose from his seat after another 30 minutes of talking, tapping Jeonghan’s shoulder to tell him to continue doing his research at home. “We leave some food and heat suppressant in the kitchen, in case you need it,”

“You sure you’ll be okay by yourself?” Wonwoo asked as he stood up from his seat.

“Yeah, I’d be fine. It passed already,” Jihoon said.

***

Or so he thought.

Three hours has passed since his friends left him alone. His skin is still tingling with an unfulfilled desire. He thought the heat has passed, but every now and then his nose caught the whiff of warm milk and chocolate and his inside burned, cock straining with needs and hole drenched with juice waiting to be filled.

Jihoon has long forgotten where he left his clothes. The bed sheets crumple under him as he twisted his body, fingers thrusting in and out of his needy hole. His nose rises high as he tries to catch another whiff of the warm scent. It edges Jihoon on, the scent is so warm but enticing resulting in Jihoon’s long content sigh when he finally caught the scent or his whine when he lost it.

He has four fingers inside him, mind hazy with lust that he doesn’t realize he caught the scent so often now. His fingers teased his prostate continuously and were drenched with his juice that dripped pass his gaping hole and down his thighs. Jihoon moans when again he caught a strong whiff of the warm scent.

He staggers down his bed, nose sniffing the air as he stumbled out of his bedroom door towards the front door where the scent thickly fill the air of the narrow hall. Jihoon’s moans grow louder, fingers thrusting frantically between his legs. In contrast, his other hand strokes his aching cock languidly, slowly milking the hard shaft.

Jihoon tenses when the scent intensifies. His hole tightens on his fingers and his cock strained in response. He lets out a strangled moan as he finally comes on his fingers after one hard thrust.

He props himself on the front door, his cock twitched in his hand and his hole clenched tightly on the four digits snuggled inside him. He breathes heavily against the wooden door, taking in the sweet scent of warm milk and chocolate that curiously fills the air. Another moan passes his lips as his cock twitches rejoicing on the frustating fact that he could almost taste the smell on his lips.

It took Jihoon a few seconds to register a low growl on the other side of the door and for the first time in his life he shivers as he hears a command dripping heavily with lust from the other side of the wooden board, “Omega, open the door!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sincerely apologize for the cliffhanger on the previous chapter. ;)  
> Also! My last brain cell seems to forget clicking the the multiple chapter option! ashdjhsl I'm sorry!  
> Here's to chapter two! Enjoy!

Jihoon never opens his door that fast. As soon as he opens the door, a pair of strong arms scoop him up and carries him inside. Jihoon inhales the warm smell and his cock quickly hardens again.

“Nggh, alpha,” Jihoon moans. The alpha throws him down his bed and jumps on top of him. The alpha looks stunning, Jihoon realizes belatedly. His slanted eyes watch Jihoon’s naked body with thirst.

Jihoon should be scared, a stranger is manhandling him and by how things progress, they will fuck in no time. However, as Jihoon inhales, the scent the alpha emits feels nowhere near endangering. On the contrary, Jihoon feels safe.

“You’re so reckless,” the alpha says, biting the column of his neck. Jihoon moans, shivers running down his spine as the alpha sucks on his pale skin. Jihoon’s fingers claw on the sweater the alpha wears.

“Take off your clothes!” Jihoon tugs on the offending material.

“And commanding too,” the alpha says, his tone amused as he pulls away from Jihoon to take his sweater off. Jihoon savors the lean upper body presented to him. The alpha’s slanted eyes locked on his when Jihoon looks up, amusement apparent behind the lustful gaze.

“Like what you see?”

Jihoon shudders, his hole exerts more slick as he racks down the alpha’s body, particularly the heavy sack under the sweatpants that’s now tented by the straining cock. He hears the alpha moans and the air around them filled with the alpha’s scent.

“Alpha...,” Jihoon moans, feeling his hole clenching uselessly on nothing. The alpha drops down upon him, holding his body up with his upper arms.

“It’s Soonyoung,” the alpha grunts.

“Soonyoung?”

He feels the alpha tenses and he drops his lower body down meeting their groins together and Jihoon keens low in this throat as pleasure shots up his spine. “I’ve never heard my name sounds so good,” he hears the alpha says as he grinds his clothed cock against Jihoon’s naked one.

Jihoon clutches the bed sheet under him as he bucks up to get more friction on his straining cock. Jihoon is close to his next orgasm. The room is swarmed with the alpha’s pheromone. He feels like the scent of the alpha alone is enough to make him come.

Sensing his peak approaching, the alpha-Soonyoung spreads Jihoon’s legs and settles between them. His lips hovering over Jihoon’s parted lips. “You’re close?”

“Mmh, yes,” Jihoon moans, hips bucking to meet Soonyoung’s hips. Soonyoung pulls away then, sitting up on his heels.

Jihoon yelps when the alpha pulls his thighs closer to him and folds his body into two. The alpha’s face is so close to his wet groins.

“You smell so fucking good,” Soonyoung licks his lips, “I can’t believe I torture myself for three hours when I can be this close enough to taste you,”

“Soonyoung,” Jihoon whines when Soonyoung only stares at his gaping hole. The alpha growls in reply and Jihoon screams as Soonyoung mouths his opening.

Wet slurping sounds echoes in the room as Soonyoung sucks on his slick. The alpha holds his hips firmly with his hands when Jihoon twists his body trying to get away from the mind blowing pleasure. He feels Soonyoung’s tongue slips into his wet hole, lapping on the exerted juice, occasionally biting the rim, making Jihoon sees stars.

“Soonyoung! Nngh! I’m going to come! Oh, please!” Jihoon whimpers as Soonyoung tongue fuck him. Hearing his plea, Soonyoung grabs his straining cock and Jihoon cries Soonyoung’s name as he comes.

His cock twitches on Soonyoung’s hand, his hole clenching on his tongue, slick flowing down to the sheets below him. Jihoon is gasping for air, body arched as Soonyoung gives a few more nips on the rim of his hole. He feels the alpha licks on his come soaked cock. Jihoon wants to coil away from the tongue assaulting his sensitive cock, but Soonyoung keeps him in place.

Once the alpha pulls away, the lower part of his handsome face is wet with Jihoon’s slick. Jihoon moans at the sight. Soonyoung made a show to wipe his face with his hand and then licks his fingers clean.

“You taste so fucking good too,” Soonyoung says, eyes hazy with thirst. “Now, do you want this?” Soonyoung fondles the tent on his sweatpants.

Jihoon whines. He just came, but his cock is already hard again. “Nggh, Soonyoung...”

The alpha chuckles at his response. He finally discards the sweatpants and Jihoon’s mouth waters at his prize. Soonyoung’s cock is hard and straining on his groin. The head is flushed red and dripping with precum. A sign of knot is already showing at the base and Jihoon shudders imagining it pushes against the rim of his opening.

Soonyoung growls as Jihoon’s pheromone spikes. “You’re so good at edging me on,”

Soonyoung leans between Jihoon’s legs again, rolling his heavy sack between Jihoon’s ass cheeks. He pants against Jihoon’s lips, his length slid against the gaping hole which clenches as the tip slipped upon it, making Jihoon whines when it doesn’t slide in.

“Is it okay to put it in?” Soonyoung suddenly asks. Jihoon looks up to the alpha in surprise. They have gone this far and the alpha’s question just caught him off guard. There is an edge of impatience on the alpha’s scent. Jihoon is sure his is not much better. Being so close with what their inner alpha and omega wants must be torturing.

But, for the most part, the scent the alpha emanates is simply warm and comforting. Jihoon takes a deep breath, inhaling the warm scent and gazes at the lustful eyes above him, who despite the impatience still waits for his consent.

“Soonyoung,” Jihoon calls his name and the alpha visibly shudders. Snaking his arms around Soonyoung’s shoulders and repressing the satisfying pride he feels for making the alpha smells like him, Jihoon whispers against Soonyoung’s lips, “Please, put it in,” and leans up to claim the alpha’s lips.

He hears Soonyoung moans against his lips before he takes the control and leads the kiss. Jihoon moans when Soonyoung pushes his lips apart with his tongue. He tasted himself in Soonyoung’s mouth, but after more prodding and licking, Jihoon tastes Soonyoung’s warm and sweet flavour. It is just as good as the alpha’s scent if not better. Jihoon could kiss the alpha all night.

Too intoxicated by the taste, Jihoon doesn’t realize the alpha is pushing his cock inside him until at one point, the tip of the hard cock presses against his prostate and Jihoon gasps, hands grabbing Soonyoung’s upper arms. “That’s—,” Jihoon gasps, “That’s sneaky!”

Soonyoung is panting above him, obviously holding himself back but manages to flash him a cheeky smile, “I’m just following your command,”

Jihoon is about to roll his eyes when Soonyoung snaps his hips hard and in one swift movement, his cock is fully sheathed in him. A silent scream falls from Jihoon’s lips as Soonyoung’s cock presses his prostate right on. His inside clenching greedily sucking the cock into him, Soonyoung moans as he pulls his hips back before slamming back in.

“You’re so wet and tight. Fuck,” Soonyoung grunts as he set a slow pace to thrust into his opening. Jihoon feels his inside clench when Soonyoung pulls his cock out of him and unclench when he pushes back in, gladly receiving the hard cock back.

In no time, Soonyoung’s breath grows ragged and his thrust picks up speed. Jihoon is a moaning mess, his mind muddled and all he can think about is the hard cock thrusting into him. “Soonyoung! Nggh! Soonyoung!”

For each time Jihoon calls Soonyoung’s name, the alpha pushes his cock deeper. Jihoon can feel the stretch of the base trying to push into his opening. The thought of having the knot inside him flips Jihoon’s stomach. His cock continuously drips with precum. His opening releases even more slick to prepare him for the incoming knot.

“Fuck, babe, I’m going to knot you!” Soonyoung gasps as he rolls his cock against Jihoon’s opening. Jihoon can feels the base of the alpha’s cock pushing against the rim of his opening. “Tell me if you don’t want it,” The alpha continues through gritted teeth.

Jihoon immediately circles his legs around Soonyoung’s waist, “What the fuck makes you think I don’t want it?” Jihoon glares at his alpha. The alpha bursts out laughing. Jihoon never hears something so beautiful.

“You’re so gutsy for an omega!” Soonyoung says, pushing his cock deeper. “Let’s see if you can handle this,” and with one hard thrust, Jihoon’s opening is stretched wide and the alpha’s knot plopped into him.

Jihoon loses it. He comes between their stomachs. Soonyoung’s knot presses all the right place inside him. He keens high on his throat, his inside clenching tightly on the knot and he feels warm liquid fills his inside when Soonyoung comes. Soonyoung growls as his cock pulse, releasing his come deep inside Jihoon’s ass. The alpha bucks his hips, still trying to push his knot as far as it can go.

“It feels so good inside you, baby,” Soonyoung trails kisses on his jaw. Jihoon moans as Soonyoung flips their bodies over, his wall clenches tightly on the knot inside him, not willing to let it go just yet. The alpha groans and pushes his knot deeper in response. Jihoon lays his head on the alpha’s chest, breathing heavily as he comes down from his high.

“So, I guess an introduction is due,” he hears Soonyoung mumbles, his hand rubbing a comforting circles on Jihoon’s back.

Their scents fills the space of his bedroom and Jihoon suddenly feels too comfy. Soonyoung’s scent that permeated on his skin and fleeting around him gives him a sense of safety and comfort. Jihoon heaves a deep content sigh.

“I just moved in next door, my name is Kwon Soonyoung,” Soonyoung introduces himself.

Jihoon hums, pressing a light kiss on Soonyoung’s chest right where his heart is. Great, he just earns himself an alpha neighbor. “Name is Lee Jihoon,” Jihoon mumbles sleepily. The alpha tightens his arms around Jihoon’s waist.

“Nice to meet you, Jihoonie,” Soonyoung says, kissing the top of his head, and Jihoon purrs appreciatively, “Good night, baby,”


End file.
